We Can Only Take It For So Long
by shiningsirens
Summary: Joo Min is in love with Jiyong.  Jiyong.. is pretty much an ass to her.  She meets DooJoon, who is ultimately better in every way.  How will the three interact?  read to find out. :
1. Chapter 1  WCOTIFSL

I woke up to eyes staring me down. Usually by now, I would've put my hand out, beckoning Boss to come closer, but I didn't this morning. I did not hear any whining from where I had fallen asleep on the couch, and that was pretty much the first clue that I wasn't alone in the room. No, these eyes staring me down were different, because I had spent countless hours trying to figure out if that color in them existed anywhere else in the world.

'Do I amuse you?' My voice came out groggy, and full of sleep. I bet I was hella attractive right now, considering I didn't wash my face last night before passing out on the couch in the dorm. I shouldn't have stayed here last night, but he kept telling me he didn't want me to leave. And like a fool, I stayed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Jiyong looked back at me, his smile dazzling. I'd spent countless nights dreaming that that smile was for me. Even in my dreams I was a fool.

'Good morning Joo Min~' Jiyong crooned to me. It took everything in me to keep myself anchored to the couch, just so I wouldn't drift away. My look on reality was so damned warped around this kid, it was sickening.

'Uhn..' I grunted out, before standing to stretch. He stood with me, still watching me with interest. As if he had never seen me in his dorm before, even though I'd been here countless times. I considered this place to be my second home, and I treated the members like they were family. The atmosphere was never weird, because I always felt at ease in this place. Even now, standing alone with Jiyong, I was calm as ever.

Now that I was standing, my head was clearing. I was wondering where the other members where, and why it was quiet. I strained my ears for a second, before hearing snoring. They were still sleeping.. yet the leader was up. Typical.

'Is there something you want?' I yawned out, immediately going towards the bathroom. I didn't like him to see me with my face filthy, even if he had before. Like it helped much.

'Breakfast~' He said, following me to the bathroom. He stood outside the door, while I grabbed a towel and turned on the faucet above the sink. Of course he wanted breakfast. I halfway shouted at him to make his own breakfast when I heard a loud yawn that wasn't Jiyong's.

'Morning, Bae-hyung..' I muttered in between leaning down to wash my face. I heard a grunt in reply, which I particularly smiled at. He definitely wasn't awake. The running water had probably woken him up. I felt a little bad as I turned of the faucet. Now I definitely had to cook breakfast. Grabbing the towel, I began drying my face as I walked past Jiyong, who trailed after me. It was like this everyday, it never changed.

-After Making Breakfast-

The smell of bacon must have magical powers. Here I sat, with five grown men, watching them eat endlessly. A part of me worried if I had cooked enough, the rate they where chomping down on the meat and toast.

'Ah- Slow.. down..' I murmured. My outcry was lost though, they were too engrossed in their meal. I checked my watch, still listening to the sound of their teeth slapping together. 8:30. I'd have to leave in thirty minutes if I wanted to catch the bus. I also had to work today, even if I wasn't here. I sighed inwardly, and Daesung was the first to notice.

'Joo Min..' I looked up at the sound of his voice, immediately putting on a smile.

'Yes, hyung?' I had a habit of not calling any of them oppa. That was probably the only reason why they were so comfortable with me in their dorm. I was just like another boy to them. If I didn't nag at them sometimes, I think they would probably truly believe I was. I kept smiling, just in case he asked a question I couldn't answer.

'You have to work today?' He asked. I nodded, watching him reach for another piece of bacon. I couldn't help asking myself where they put all of this food. They couldn't have two stomachs.. it wasn't possible, right?

By this time, they were all listening, but still eating. They weren't very nonchalant with their looks as they looked from Jiyong, to me, and then back again. Jiyong was eating happily in his own world, as per usual.

'Let one of us take you home. Jiyong doesn't have a schedule this morning, and Seung-' I cut him off midsentence.

'Its okay, hyung. I'll just take the bus. Besides, I want the fresh air, you know?' I smiled at him, but it probably came out as more of a grimace. He took this as his cue to shut up, and was suddenly preoccupied with the eggs on his plate.

I wanted nothing more than to scream. How I kept coming over here, I'd never know. How I kept from yelling everyday, I didn't know that either. How I be so stupid? I stayed here more than I did in my own home, just to be closer to him. And yet, he still didn't see me. Even now, as he put his plate away and thanked me for the amazing meal, he still couldn't see what I was trying to offer him.

Even as I said bye to them for the morning, and promised to return for evening to cook them dinner (with protest from Seungri, he insisted on taking me out to get ingredients) he still didn't see. Even when he hugged me, and kissed my forehead and told me to have a good day, he didn't see my look of need as he turned around. Even as I walked to the bus stop by myself, I was sure I was invisible to everyone.

As I sat there on the bus, I contemplated everything. What normal girl would go through this links just to be noticed? In any case, I wasn't a normal girl to Jiyong. I was just his best friend. And that was all I was ever going to be. Now all I needed to do was accept it. Shaking my head as I got on the bus that pulled up, I pulled my jacket closer to my slim body. I sat down in the front by myself, but it wasn't like anyone could see me anyway. When you're invisible, you're invisible. There is no changing that.

'Hey. You. With the white jacket.' I heard someone behind me say. I looked around, before finally looking down. I was the only one on the bus with a white jacket on. I fingered the keys in my pocket before I turned around and was faced with the weirdest set of eyes on this Earth.

'No..eyelids..' I blurted out, mostly to myself. If the guy heard me, he didn't say anything. Or at least, I hoped he didn't.

'You look like you could use a pick-me-up..' He said. Who was this guy? I didn't say anything, and just turned around again. I wasn't about to be pestered on my ride home. Not by some kid that didn't have eyelids, that was for sure.

'Oh come on.. don't ignore me..' His voice had a nice velvety quality, but I still didn't respond. I didn't know this kid.

'Fine..' He said, and I could hear the defeat in his voice. 'Just trying to help a pretty girl out..'

Pretty. No one but my mom had called me that. I'm pretty sure she was biased. I hung around Big Bang too much, and they never said it to me. But hearing it from a complete stranger was like hearing church bells.

I turned around then, and smiled my best smile at him. He smiled back. In my pocket I felt my phone vibrate twice, indicating a message. I pulled it out while he asked me my name.

'Joo Min.' I answered automatically.

**The text read:**

**Can't wait to see you!**

**-GD**

He knew I hated that name, and still he put it there. How many times I'd misinterpreted those words as him actually wanting me. I glanced up then, just as he was telling me his name. Simultaneously, I turned off my phone and shoved it into my pocket.

'I'm DooJoon.. I'm glad the pretty girl has a pretty name.' He said, before laughing. I noticed he smiled alot. It was foreign, but it was nice. This stranger, who had called me pretty had my undivided attention.

Almost enough to make me forget my own burdens.

**Almost.**

and there you go. chapter one.

chapter two should be up when I feel like doing it I guess. XDD

Lets see how this progresses.

comment if you read. I'm always up for criticisms, as long as they're good and not bashing me, kthnx.

ciao.

-Jassxo


	2. Chapter 2 WCOTIFSL

Chapter 2

DooJoon was cute, there wasn't any denying it. Sitting on the bus together like this assured me of that. Even with the whole freaky eye thing, I was drawn into him. Differently that I had been with Jiyong.. Whereas with him, I felt like my whole world was crashing down. With DooJoon, who I had only known for mere moments, it felt like I was anchored in place securely. Was there such a person that could do that? For that, I had no answer at all.

'Where are you from?' He asked, still smiling. Even in the minutes we'd talked, I knew he probably always smiled like this. I tried to imagine him frowning and couldn't.

'Busan.' I answered him with my own version of a smile, which made his smile bigger. I liked being in his presence. It was soothing.

'Of course the pretty girl is from Busan..' He smiled at me then, but I just scoffed. Was this kid blind? I didn't have much to offer, in terms of character. Or maybe I was attractive, and didn't know it. Nah, it was probably the former.

'What about you?' I leaned forward then, resting my head on the bar above the seat between us. I had to look up to talk to him, but it didn't bother me.

'Seoul... nothing special really.' He looked down at me, blinking. I thought it was pretty fascinating, since I hadn't lived here all of my life. I wondered if he lived in the city.

'Psh, I wish I had your luck...' I blinked back at him, which caused him to smile at me. I felt my face getting hot because he was really close to me. I finally sat up, but didn't turn back around. I didn't want to give myself away.

'Nothing wrong with Busan. I think its a wonderful place..' He tried to compliment. I wasn't really buying it, because deep down: everyone who comes to Seoul eventually likes it better. It was the same in my case, because I tried going home as little as possible.

'Yeah yeah..' I muttered, sticking my tongue out at him. I quickly drew it back. Why the hell was I doing being so comfortable with this kid? I barely knew him. Apparently he saw my recoil, because he got up to come and sit in the seat with me. I cringed back a little, because I was a little taken aback. I didn't think he'd actually come up here. I had been prepared to tell him goodbye if he got off first, or to never see him again.

That was until he reached in my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I protested,but he cut me off, and started putting his number in. He handed it back to me, and just when I was about to tell him I didn't need his number, he held his phone out to take my picture.

'Yah! I hate pictures! Please delete that!' I cried out, my eyes wide. II started to make a grab for his phone, but he'd already saved it in his contacts.

'Number?' He said calmly, deflecting me from getting to his phone. After awhile I finally gave up, saying the number almost automatically. I smiled a rueful smile at him, but it was obvious I was still annoyed. I had to admit, the kid had style.

'Now, you have no excuse but to call me..' He said, his face a little smug. I was gonna tell him that he could keep dreaming, but he got up suddenly as the bus stopped. My face fell as he began to tell me that this was his stop. I looked out the window behind him to see a familiar building, seeing as I'd done countless work here.

'You're from BEAST..' I said bluntly, to which he nodded. He began getting off, to which I followed him off the bus. My house was only a few blocks from here, and I could definitely use the walk.

'Does that bother you?' He said, his face a little worried. I shook my head no, to which he smiled again. I didn't bother to mention that I hung around idols on a daily basis because of my job. I definitely didn't mention that I was best friends with the members from Big Bang.

'Good. Because I want to see you again.' To which he leaned in and hugged me to his chest. I noticed that his chest was broad, and that he smelled like some kind of cologne I'd never smelled. I only knew of Jiyong's cologne, and I had a few bottles of that lying around so that I could smell his scent even in my house. How pathetic is that?

He hugged for what seemed like forever, to which I finally spoke up.

'Uh..DooJoon.. you don't know me that well.. can you let me go?' I asked, my face now smashed against his chest. He let go, apologizing.

'Sorry! Sorry.. I'll just go now..' He looked a little happier than before, but then again I hadn't seen him not smiling. I just took it as he was happy to be going to work.

'Remember.. You gotta call me, okay? We'll hang out. Just you and me!' He said, turning around to run toward the building. Before I could protest, he was already inside. I just shook my head, smiling to myself. Thank God there was no one around, or they would've seen my red face.

The walk home was surprisingly refreshing. When I reached the front steps of my flat, I could hear my cat Lau mewing, as if welcoming me home. It was nice, especially when I opened the door to have him jump into my arms. I began to rub his chin like I always did, which registered a series of purrs.

'Ah~ Did you miss me? Cus I missed you~' I said into his fur, still scratching. I let him down on the floor, as I reached for my answering machine. I hooked my cell to it, letting it dial the voicemail, before connecting itself. Pushing the button, I let the tape play.

'Joo Min, Its Min Young. We need you to come by the office for your new lenses, and camera bag. Its full of great stuff! It all came from different talent agencies who love your work! If you can, call us back, and we'll send a car out to you~ Ciao~!'

I laughed inwardly listening to the messages. Most of them were about the same thing, people sending me gifts because they wanted me to do photoshoots for their artists, or because they had seen me and just wanted to butter me up. It didn't work though. I almost never accepted anything they got me if I could help it.

I sat down a bowl of milk for Lau, and sat down on the floor to watch him eat while listening to the other messages.

'Joo Min-ah~ Its Seunghyun hyung~ Just wanted to remind you to come by YG tonight. We're still having your birthday, so please dress nice, okay? (In the background I could here Youngbae shouting: 'WEAR A DRESS' to which I scoffed. Yeah right.) Jiyong says he has a present for you, and we invited all of our friends from the other companies. Remember; nice okay? If you show up in blue jeans, Seungri will kill you. Byee~'

I sighed. I had almost forgotten it was my birthday. I was so caught up in pleasing that asshole Jiyong that I had forgotten about myself. Who cares if he got me a gift? Its not like he meant anything by it. Picking up the empty bowl from the floor, I tossed it into the sink. I needed something to distract me, and a shower wouldn't do it. I'd just end up crying.

Grabbing my phone, I hit the speed dial. Min Young picked up on the first try.

'Min Young unnie..' I said, trying to smile despite how I was feeling.

'Joo Min~ The car's on its way!' I didn't have to ask, she probably knew this was what I wanted anyway.

I nodded as if she could see it, and hung up the phone. I sighed, before walking toward my room, my mind racing rapidly. I stood in front of my closet for what seemed like the longest time before I walked over to it pulling out a black bag. I didn't bother opening it, but instead began to lay it on my bed, beside my photography equipment.

I don't know what took over me, but the next instant, I was dialing his number. He answered on the first ring, but for some reason I wasn't surprised.

'Hey, DooJoon..' I said in my best cutie voice. I could hear him breathing heavily on the other line, but I kept my voice steady.

'How.. would you like to go to a party with me tonight? As... uh.. my date?' I asked, before going silent.

'...Yes.' It came out clear, and it came out simple. As if he didn't care why I was asking him to do. But as if he only cared that I had asked him at all.

'Good. I'll see you at nine. Shower, and put on something nice okay?' I smiled despite myself, even though I knew what I was about to do what morally wrong.

It wouldn't hurt to use him for this one night, just to make Jiyong jealous. I didn't care what Jiyong thought anymore right? This was more like my last farewell before I gave him up. Even if he wasn't mine to give up.

'Okay! See you then!' He said eagerly, and I could sense him smiling. Someone yelled at him, and he bid me goodbye, with a promise to look his best. I hung up the phone, and shoved it into my pocket. Picking up my photography bag and the black mass, I started towards my living room again. It only seemed like I had been home for a few minutes, but I needed to leave again.

A car pulled up outside my house just as I was locking the door. The chauffeur got out to open my door, to which I got in, throwing my stuff on the seat. He didn't say a word as he shut the door. As we drove off, I began looking out the window pondering if this was a bad idea. Some part of me was set against this and wanted to go back home. Something made me want to call it off.

**But something else made me stay in the car.**

* * *

There you go! chapter 2!

Joo Min is tired of the way she's being treated.

Even though she knows its wrong to use people,

she sees no wrong in this.

And what of her birthday party?

I can sense dangerous happenings!

All will be played out in due time!

ciao.

-Jassxo


	3. Chapter 3 WCOTIFSL

Chapter 3

Surprisingly, I felt no remorse as I did my work.

All day long, I was actually anticipating the whole party. In all of my 19 years of living, I'd never liked parties. I wasn't big on them as kid, and I wasn't into them as an adult. Every year I spent my birthday with Big Bang. And every year I went home disappointed because Jiyong still didn't see me as a woman. Needless to say, it pissed me off. So, every year I promised myself I'd get over him, and every year I broke my promises. I knew I couldn't stay away from him, no matter how hard I tried. Even when I cried at night because he didn't want me, I knew I wouldn't leave.

But something kept telling me today was different. That today was the day I was going to free myself from all of this inner turmoil. I needed to, because I was starting to get bags under my eyes. Stress and I were never good friends, but when it came to Jiyong, it seemed like we were womb buddies.

So, in no time at all, I was done with all of my photoshoots. I only had two today, and they weren't anything big. Well, to the artists it probably meant everything, but I was so in the zone about what to do tonight, I wouldn't have noticed. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. Even as excited as I am, this doesn't hinder me from working. I'm good at what I do.

Just as I was packing up to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Ki Kwang from BEAST. I was shooting his solo shots, and I guess he stayed behind. I smiled up at him to make him seem a little more comfortable, because for some reason every star I shot was too afraid to talk to me. Like I would do something to them, or their pictures. Did I really look that mean? I always hoped I didn't.

'Um.. Ms. Joo Min..?' He said a little tense. I could see his muscles flex, and his pretty face faltered for what seemed like a few seconds. This kid was scared out of his mind.

'Yes?' I answered as sweetly as I could, hoping it didn't throw him off. He smiled a little then, and I saw him relax a little. It put me at ease.

'I heard it was your birthday today... and..' He trailed off here, and looked over to his left. I followed his gaze, to see a single white rose there, and a huge chocolate bar. My mouth watered a little, looking at the chocolate bar. Hershey's was my favourite... how did this kid know?

'Is that for me?' I asked, my voice a little small. I wasn't expecting a gift, let alone chocolate. He nodded, and smiled again before going over to hand it to me. I accepted the chocolate and slipped it into the bag I was wearing over my shoulders. I didn't want to crush the rose, so I held it lightly.

'I know most people wouldn't do any shoots for their birthday, and I felt bad that Cube booked it on this day. So.. I wanted to show I was grateful.' I smiled hugely at him, and nodded. It was sweet, no doubt.

'Thank you.. It means alot.' And then, I got the greatest idea known to man. It was like someone had hit me with one of those Acme hammers, and I could see the lights.

'You should come to my birthday party. All of your seniors will be there.' I blinked, looking for his reaction. When he nodded and hesitantly said yes, I smiled again. I told him to bring the rest of his members, to which he nodded and smiled again. I waved to him as he left, then turned back to packing my things away.

I fingered the black mass in my hands. I'd bought this dress last year when I won an award for my photography, but didn't get to make the show. I had been in America at the time, and couldn't get back because the snow was too bad where I was. So this dress sat for ages in closet, begging to be worn. I felt this was as good a time as any, considering what I planned on doing.

My hair was wet from showering in the back of the compound. I figured I needed to look somewhat presentable if I was going to be wearing a dress this short. Or heels that high, or even makeup that I hadn't touched since I was fifteen. In truth, this all felt foreign to me. But as I curled my hair, and touched my lashes with mascara, and slipped on that party dress with heels, it all came back to me. With just a little grooming, it was amazing what you could do for yourself.

Finishing, I picked up my black clutch, and turned off the lights in the compound. I let myself out, closing and locking the door behind me. I looked up the sky, the stars more noticeable since the sun was going down. YG wasn't far from here, so I decided to start walking. I guess I looked okay, because some random guy winked at me. I knew I didn't look just 'okay' when I saw DooJoon's smiling face in front of the YG building. I knew I didn't look just 'okay' when he kissed my cheek and whispered to me that I looked stunning.

It was like no one knew who I was. (I had to keep Youngbae from bulging his eyes out at the fact that I wore a dress. I ended up telling him I did it for him. That made him smile.) I was grateful for that, even when they finally figured out it was me. I kept DooJoon close to me, lightly grabbing his hand to go around to meet people. I intertwined our fingers so that he couldn't get away that easily. Besides, I needed him around.

It was nice to see so many people there. People that I had done shoots for, or just people in general. I tried my best not to look at the gift table as I passed, seeing as it was touching the ceiling. I didn't really care about the gifts, I just wanted to see Jiyong to tell him I wouldn't be around as often anymore. All the while, I kept DooJoon so close, I could smell him. Any other time, this would've bothered me.. but today, it helped me feel secure.

'Thanks for coming..' I said in his ear as held me. We were dancing together, and it was pretty nice. Jiyong never did this with me, yet.. he never did anything anyway.

'No problem. I didn't know it was your birthday, so I didn't get you anything..' His face dropped a little, and I realized he was frowning. It was actually pretty cute.

'Its okay. You being here is enough. You've sort of made my day immensely better..' I smiled at him, and he smiled back obviously loving the compliments.

We twirled a little, and I could feel someone watching us. I was pretty sure everyone else was off to themselves, probably drinking or talking. They weren't worried about me, just about having a good time. I couldn't blame the people, cus I was feeling the same way.

We twirled again, and that's when I saw him. On the middle of the dance floor, Jiyong was standing right there, looking livid. I could tell, because he was right behind us. Like he'd been standing there for ages, and I couldn't see him. I wondered what made him so mad, when I realized I was still hugged up to DooJoon. We stopped dancing, and I turned to face Jiyong, who now looked like he could spit nails. He looked over me, stopping at where my dress length was, then back at DooJoon. Maybe he was doing the brotherly thing, since that all I was ever gonna be be to him.

'Jiyong...are you okay?' I tried looking at his face, but he looked like he could crush nations.

'Get away from him, Joo Min..' He said, pointing furiously at DooJoon. I was surprised, because he hadn't done anything. Plus, why was Jiyong acting like this at my party?

'Uh..I think she's fine, thanks..' said DooJoon, ignoring Jiyong. He pulled me back in, as if wanting to dance again. I didn't say anything.

Until Jiyong pulled me away, dragging me out of the party.

What the hell is going on?

For that, I had no answer.

there it is! Chapter 3~

took me long enough!

hope you guys enjoyed. please, leave comments and stuff.

I love reading them, and I love replying to them.

Chapter 4 coming soon!

ciao.

-Jassxo


End file.
